


Backyard Outburst

by haztobegood



Series: Four Seasons, One Love Story [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Girl Direction, raking leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: An argument while Harry and Louis are doing their fall yard work brings up an unexpected question.





	Backyard Outburst

Louis raked another row of leaves into a neat pile. She wondered why she’d ever thought autumn foliage was pretty as she raked more dried brown leaves into her growing pile. Harry and she had been raking leaves for hours, first in Louis’ yard, and now Harry’s. 

Clifford was running laps around the perimeter of Harry’s fenced in yard, excited to be outside without a leash. 

Louis stood up, resting the rake handle against her shoulder as she stretched her sore back. A gust of wind blew through the yard, scattering Louis’ neat pile of leaves. 

She threw down her rake in disgust. “Why are there so many leaves? We’ve been raking for hours. And they just keep falling off the tree as we go. We’ll never be done!”

“Hopefully next year there will only be one yard,” Harry mumbled under her breath. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Louis snipped.

“Nothing,” Harry deflected.

“No. What did you say, Haz? Did you mean you’d only have one yard because we wouldn’t be together in a year?” Louis walked over to Harry, ready for the fight. Harry had been acting strange for the past week now and it had set Louis on edge. Her emotions were tangled inside, and she didn’t know what Harry was thinking. 

“I just meant we wouldn’t have to rake so much if we only had one yard.” Harry looks taken aback at the sudden outburst. 

“Oh.” Louis frowned, not sure what to make of Harry’s suggestion.

“Yeah. Um.” Harry brushed the hair from her face, partly from the wind and partly out of nervous habit. “Lou, you could move in with me. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and-” 

“That’s what you were acting suspicious about?” Louis shouted. Thank god! I thought you were thinking of breaking up with me.” Louis planted a happy, sloppy kiss on Harry’s lips. Louis wrapped her arms around Harry and rocked them back and forth happily. 

“Why would you think that? Lou, I love you.” 

“Well you were being quiet and weird lately, I didn’t know! What was I supposed to think?”

They stood together, neither making the first move to move away. Until Clifford barreled between their legs, forcing the girls to step apart. Louis burst into giggles and Harry followed, doubled over with laughter. 

“Of course I’ll move in with you! My lease is up in two months. And I spend so much time over here already anyway. I’m sorry I yelled. I can’t believe you were trying to ask me to move in.”

“I was so nervous. I thought it might be too soon to ask.”

“No I practically live here already anyway.” Louis hugged her close. “And I think Cliff likes your yard better anyway.” 

“We have time to think about it. Right now, we have to get these leaves raked.” They finish raking leaves and sit on the porch watching as Clifford jumps into the pile and they discuss moving in together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Here](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/187859152533/haztobegood-haztobegood-garden-carnage-by) is a rebloggable post for the fic.


End file.
